


Winter Lights

by Sweet_Tea8916



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluffy Ending, I just want cute things!, I love this story, Please Don't Hate Me, Sweet, Winter, happiness, this was so freaking cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Tea8916/pseuds/Sweet_Tea8916
Summary: It's a cold December night but Jumin has a surprise for MC that might make the winter chill feel nice and cozy.





	Winter Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say just enjoy the sweet stuff

Jumin Han was the kind of man who would take his girlfriend on lavish dates to show how much he cared, but today Jumin wanted to try something a little different. It was Christmas eve and Jumin was standing by the limo waiting for MC. He was nervous since this was the first time he was doing something like this. MC stepped out of the mansion in the cold winter air. She was breathtaking in her cream pea coat and pink scarf, Jumin felt himself blushing.  
“Jumin!” MC said, her was voice was bright.  
“MC you look wonderful.” He said smiling at his beautiful girlfriend while walking to the steps to meet MC.  
“You look very handsome tonight Jumin.” MC said as she slipped her hand in his. Jumin blushed when she took his hand, her hands were so small in his, so warm. He couldn’t help the fact that he wanted to kiss her when she did things like that. Jumin, being the perfect gentleman, lead MC to the limo and opened the door for her. They both sat inside the lush interior.  
“So where are we headed tonight?” MC asked  
“Well, I don’t want to ruin the surprise.” Jumin said with a small smile. MC pouted, and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair. ‘She smells of lavender tea; she must have been practicing’ Jumin thought. She looked up at him and smiled. “What did I do to deserve you?” Jumin asked in a loving tone. MC giggled “I love you Jumin, and that’s all that matters right?” He felt his face grow hot. Now he was really nervous about tonight going well. The couple sat in a happy silence for the rest of the ride.  
“It looks like we’re here.” Jumin opened the door and grabbed MC’s hand. “I wanted to show you something a little different.” He lead her down a small path until MC saw the soft glow of Christmas lights. It was the parade of Christmas lights that a small village put on every year.  
“Jumin, it’s beautiful!” MC said her face glowing even brighter than the Christmas lights around them.  
“I’m so glad you like it. I know that I usually don’t do this but I really wanted to surprise you.”  
“Jumin, I don’t even know what to say I used to go to this when I was younger, I didn’t know that they still did this!” MC was blushing a bright red, her eyes shining.  
“I wanted to do something different so I asked Yoosung what normal couples did for Christmas. I was surprised when he told me they go and look at Christmas lights together. But now I think I understand why.” MC looked like a snow flower with the white snow and the soft glow of Christmas lights surrounding her. Jumin Han, for the first time in his life felt, truly at a loss for words staring at the beautiful woman before him. MC turned to look at him.  
“Jumin, is something wrong?”  
“I’m sorry, I just can’t stop staring at you. You captivate me more every day.” He said blushing, embarrassed.  
“You’re so cute Jumin.” MC said smiling as she cupped his face with her small hands. She had to stand on her tip toes to look Jumin in the eye. “I love you.” She said with an Eskimo kiss. Jumin wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around. She laughed as he spun her slowly. When Jumin put MC down, all he wanted to do was wrap her in his arms and kiss her; he wanted to stay in this moment forever. ‘It’s now or never’ he thought. He bent down on one knee and grabbed MC’s hand.  
“MC, from the moment I met you, I knew that you were special to me, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. Will you marry me?”  
“Yes!” MC cried with joy. Jumin pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He had sealed this moment within his heart forever, MC was now Jumin’s loving bride to be.


End file.
